Never too Late
by HuntressRaven
Summary: After Sterling brings back his daughter,Olivia its to be expected he would put her first to make up for the time lost.But Olivia really doesn't feel that way.That's where Agent Coleen Graham comes in,she's just his type.Olivia needs help.
1. Chapter 1

A plane awaited his arrival with the precious package that he told Interpol he went to retrieve in Dubai. Sterling knew how to use his position to retrieve his only daughter. He stared at his own private team waiting for him to give orders. He glanced at one particular agent. She was the only one he trusted to make sure his daughter got back safely to London. And from there he would take her home back to the states.

She was the one he called his partner even though he never worked with one. She was the impulsive type who just went straight for the jugular and got to the point. Her methods were much different than his. Her green blues were the ones that read deep into the soul. And she never backed down…he knew this from experience with a scar on his shoulder from a mishap.

Her strides were quick and graceful as she opened the passenger side of the SUV. Her hand extended to the young girl who had fear in her eyes, but trying to be strong.

"Olivia Sterling," she said.

The young girl looked over at her and swallowed the lump in her throat. The agent addressed her like she knew her. Olivia turned to her father in confusion. How did this woman know who she was?

"It's alright, Darling," Sterling said. "She's going to take you back to London."

"But I don't want to go without you," Olivia objected.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I promise we'll see each other in London. And we'll go home, but right now I need you to go with Agent Coleen Graham."

Olivia turned to the auburn haired woman. She was to pretty to be someone who worked for Interpol. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the SUV. She turned and looked at her father and hoped he'd change his mind. There was no reason for him to stay back and let her go on her own.

Sterling got out the vehicle. "Agent Graham, wait one minute."

She turned and looked at Sterling as their eyes met. She walked towards him with Olivia close by. He wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her head.

"I promise, we'll catch up. I need you to be strong, Darling one more time." Sterling took her hand and placed something in her hand. "Be safe."

He glanced up at Coleen and she took a deep breath. The young woman walked towards him and grabbed his arm just below the elbow.

"Jim," she said.

Sterling reached over and placed his hand lightly on hers.

"Make sure my daughter gets to London."Sterling never let his eyes leave the young agent's.

She gave a nod and let her hand drop from his arm. It was not her choice to leave him behind. But she promised to keep Olivia safe. He trusted her and she wouldn't let him down.

"Let's go," she said to Olivia.

The two of them walked towards the plane and Sterling watched as they loaded each step. He would finish what he had started. But getting Olivia on the plane was his main objective. He would see her soon enough.

_**Two Months: New York**_

Sterling looked at the chess board and tapped the piece he had taken in his last great move. His eyes searched the board for a perfect opening. He was going to trap his opponent just like he would in real life.

"Dad, make a move before I'm old," Olivia joked.

He looked up at her and raised his brow. She laughed at his expression and sat back in the wood and iron chair. He reached up and rubbed his chin still trying to adjust to the beard he decided to keep two months ago.

"Don't try to distract me," Sterling remarked. "Don't forget who taught you that move."

"Well, if you'd hurry up I can actually beat you." Olivia looked up at him.

He smirked and moved then leaned back. He watched as Olivia pursed her lips together. He chuckled knowing he had her trapped. His signature style lived up to its name.

"So, I was thinking," Olivia said as she tapped a piece.

Sterling rolled up his sleeves and ran his hands lightly over his short hair.

"You know I never liked when you started a conversation with that," Sterling stated.

He looked around at the other players spending the day playing.

"I know, but that's why I use it." Olivia looked up at him as he waited for her to say what she was going to say.

She knew he already knew what she was going to say. And she could see him already twitching. But it needed to be said again until he got the point. She was determined to keep prying until he gave in like in chess.

"Dad, I was think it's time again," Olivia said as she reached for a piece outside Sterling's trap.

"Liv, we aren't having this conversation." Sterling shifted in the hard chair. "I've already told you."

Olivia glanced up at him watching him becoming uncomfortable at the topic at hand. He rubbed his beard and ran one hand through his hair. She smirked and looked down at the board. Her eyes searched for another move that would give her the upper hand.

"How long are you going to sit there and ignore the fact that I'm getting older and I'll one day not be here to keep tabs on you?" Olivia looked up at him.

"When that time comes, I'll deal with it," Sterling sighed as he once more shifted in discomfort. "Now, when were you going to let this topic go?"

"Never." She smiled and stared at her father. "You still have what it takes, Dad."

"We're not talking about this, Liv. Play chess." Sterling glanced up at her. "And what part of I'm content with what I have in my life, don't you understand?"

He reached over and gave her hand a squeeze. He smiled, but he couldn't fool her. She was too much like him. And to continue to pry in the subject of happiness was her specialty.

"Dad, you may have everything you think you need."

Sterling sighed and shook his head. He made a move out of being frustrated and let Olivia take the upper hand in the game.

"Two months ago, I saw something that you constantly deny happened. I just want you to see what I saw. I want you to be happy with someone, like you were happy once with Mom."

Sterling stopped her there.

"Liv, I'm happy. I don't care what you say or think you saw two months ago. I have everything I possibly want right here. Please, let's just play."

Later that evening Sterling sat in his office and worked on the report he had yet filed. He glanced up at the screen saver of the Interpol shield and sighed. His gaze looked out into the hall hearing the silence that echoed inside his home. Olivia had gone off to bed and he had the report to do. But something kept his mind wondering. He touched the mouse and pulled up a file full of pictures from the last year. He glanced down at his phone as it sat in silence. There was always someone he could call when his mind was a lost soul.

Sterling lifted the phone and dialed a number. He let it ring and leaned back into the swirling office chair.

"Hello, Jim," a feminine voice answered.

"How did you know it was me?" Sterling asked.

"You're the only one that calls me this late when something is bothering you," she said.

He sighed knowing she knew everything about him. But that was what happens when someone spends time with him.

"How do you know me so well, Graham?"

"What's bothering you, Jim?" she asked.

Sterling sighed and rubbed his chin. He closed his eyes for a second to phrase exactly what had to say.

"My daughter?"

"What's wrong?"

"She's becoming her mother," he said.

"No, Jim she's becoming like you. You can't blame the dead if they can't talk back," Coleen remarked.

Sterling smiled and looked down at the hardwood floor. He couldn't blame the dead and he couldn't blame anyone for making him feel so unattached from who he really was.

"So, she brought up that topic again?"

"Yes, how do you convince someone that you are fine?"

"You can't, Jim. You have to face the facts that maybe they know more than you do. She's observed you since the moment you came for her in Dubai."

Sterling stood up and walked around his office. He walked to a bookshelf and lifted a picture of Olivia. She was growing up fast and he already missed most the important dates. He couldn't afford to put anything else in front of her.

"Jim?"

"I'm here," he said.

"If you are happy, then why are you calling me?"

Sterling took a seat and sighed. He rushed his hand through his short hair fighting everything. His gaze fell to the computer screen and the file of pictures. He stared at one and leaned back.

"I just wanted to hear your voice," he whispered.

"Jim?"

He could hear her shallow breathing.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just thought maybe…"

"Maybe what?"

Sterling stared at the picture and clicked off it.

"I don't know, maybe I'm tired." Sterling rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, I see. You should go get some rest. I'm sure you have plenty to do to keep yourself busy. You're missed here, Jim."

Sterling smiled a little. He had taken a leave of absence to be the father he never was before. He was kept well informed and did small things here and there to stay quick witted. His eyes looked down at a book mark with a pressed rose.

"Thanks, Graham." He said. "Good night."

"Good night, Jim."

He hung up the phone and sat the phone down. He watched as the time blinked and he looked out the window.

Sterling glanced up at the screen with a window full of icons. He moved the mouse and clicked one. He stared at the green blue eyes of someone he had put more faith in than anyone in his life. She was a woman that understood him from his habits to his personality. But their relationship didn't start off that way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**One year prior to Dubai **_

_**Barcelona, Spain**_

He glanced around dressed in a three piece suit despite the weather. He walked the streets and took a seat at a nearby café. He slipped his sunglasses on and lifted up a paper. His mark was a fugitive that had been selling arms to Syndicate in London. He used his peripheral vision to watch the shop across the street and gage distance. But nothing could prepare him for what happened next.

The sound of gun fire was heard in a shop and the shop that supposedly was where his mark went spontaneously blew up. Sterling was forced to the ground by the sudden repercussions of the explosion. He glanced across the street in time to see someone push themselves out of the debris and take off running. It was then someone else did the same, a more feminine figure. She took off after the get away with speed and poise.

Sterling grabbed his sunglasses and didn't wait for an engraved invitation. He pulled his phone out and made a call for his team standing by. He ran as fast he could trying to keep up with the marathon that was taking place.

"Meet me at the end of the block," Sterling shouted.

He pointed to the two suspects still running.

"Sir!" one of his agents called.

Sterling ran to the car and pointed ahead.

"Step on it!"

The black Mercedes took down the paved road after the two. Sterling lifted his phone to his ear. He was trying to get ID one of the suspects they were in deep pursuit. The driver honked and Sterling shouted at the people on the road. And the more they waited the farther away they got.

"Damn it!" he slammed his hands against the dashboard.

"What do you want me to do, Sir?" the driver asked.

"Find away to get through," Sterling snapped.

The driver took a sharp left and Sterling glanced around. He looked back and saw the authorities making their way to the explosion. Traffic would be an issue anywhere they went. But Sterling was determined to get his mark without hesitation. He had a three day window to have something back up. And his connection had gone off the grid.

"How am I supposed to get a mark without that agent you promised me?" Sterling shouted at his superiors. "I got three agents stuck in traffic because a rouge woman blew up my mark's meeting place."

"Sir, look!" the driver slammed his breaks.

Sterling looked ahead and saw the young woman run into an alley way. He unlocked the car and jumped out. He took off running and pulling a concealed gun. He ran down the long alley to see the young woman had the young man held at gun point. Sterling approached carefully reaching for his badge.

"If you plan to shoot him, we might have a problem," Sterling said.

He saw the fire in her eyes as she pulled a second gun on him.

"Easy there, darling," Sterling said lifting his badge.

"Interpol. And I believe that man is mine."

"Stay back or I shoot you!" she shouted.

Sterling stopped walking and looked at the auburn haired woman. He saw on her armband there was some kind of shield

"Son of a bitch!" Sterling cursed.

"Drop your gun, agent!" she snapped.

The young man started to move and she kicked him in his head.

"Well, that looks familiar," Sterling muttered. "There's one in every country."

The impulsive woman pulled her hand cuffs from her back pocket. He looked at her distracted fooling with the cuffs. He knew he could get a good look at the shield on her armband. He stepped lightly until his heard a crack under his shoe.

And she snapped her gaze and fired a shot hitting him in the arm. He stepped back grabbing hold of it. She either had good aim or very bad luck.

"Damn it!" he shouted.

"Next one goes through the heart," she spat at him.

He looked at his shoulder and knew the bullet went straight through. Sterling looked up at the zealous woman that cuffed the mark and lifted the unconscious man. He decided he would retreat and try to ID the woman.

Sterling got into the car and looked at his phone. He smirked and sent the picture of the woman to Interpol.

"I think we have a young woman with a vendetta," Sterling said.

He showed the driver the picture.

"Sir, she's Interpol," the driver remarked.

Sterling turned to him with fire in his eyes.

"Her name is Coleen Graham, she's the one you were supposed to meet today," the driver said.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything!" Sterling shouted. "You idiot that impulsive woman has our mark!"

He got out the car and ran towards the alleyway, but as he was about to get closer something blew up down it. He was pushed to the ground and dust debris fell on him. He covered himself as part of a wall came down.

"I'm going to kill her," he remarked.

It wasn't easy, but he found where she was staying. And it wasn't hard breaking in, but he found there was no one in the room. He held his shoulder as it had managed to slightly stop bleeding until he hit on the way in. He saw a suitcase packed and Interpol files lying out on her bed. He lifted them up and looked around the dingy hotel room. He tossed the file to the side and decided to wait for her.

Sterling took a seat and sat in the shadows. He was going to make sure she didn't get away this time. And she didn't use her trigger finger to set off another explosion. She was a live wire that couldn't be trusted.

It was nearly seven o'clock and the summer light was slowly fading. The shadows were dominating the room.

The door opened and he watched quietly as she brought the unconscious mark in. His hands were bound and zip tied. She wasn't risking anything. He stared at her as she stopped and looked around. He didn't make a move until he felt like she put down her weapon.

"Who are you?" she remarked.

She was good. Her hand pulled the gun, but she didn't fire.

"I said who the hell are you!" She yelled this time.

Sterling stepped into the light and looked at her. The trigger happy agent stared him down and for a moment showed no signs of standing down.

"I believe you were supposed to meet me at the café across from the shop you blew up," Sterling remarked.

"Interpol, I remember you. You were in the alley way. How's the shoulder?" she remarked.

Sterling looked at the blood stain on his right shoulder. He narrowed his eyes as he walked out further into the room. She stood down and stuffed her gun into its holster.

"Jim Sterling," he remarked. "And you are agent Coleen Graham."

"Glad we know each other now. So, what do you want?" Coleen undid her blouse.

Sterling turned around, the woman had no shame.

"You act like you haven't seen a girl undress before," Coleen chuckled.

"Very lady like of you. Why did you blow up that shop?"

Coleen turned around as she tossed her blouse to the side. She walked towards him and Sterling looked at her. He saw the bruises and cuts from the explosion. She clearly had managed to protect herself in some way. She was in the middle of it and stepped out alive.

"I didn't. Something went wrong and I couldn't get back up. My signal was jammed and I was trying to get our mark out."

Sterling stared at her as she walked past him. He watched her pull some bandages out and wrapped her bruised ribs. He noticed her informality and yet her expensive taste in clothing.

"You might want to take care of that wound, Sterling. If you don't it'll get infected." Coleen looked at him as she cut bandages.

"I'll take care of it later." Sterling looked at their mark. "Why didn't you stand down then when I came?"

Coleen shook her head grabbed some things before walking over to him.

"I take care of business when someone isn't doing their job," Coleen said.

She ripped the paper around the large gauze bandage and stood in front of him.

"Take of your shirt so I can take care of that for you," she said looking at him. "I know you men very well say you'll do one thing, but do another."

Sterling didn't trust her. But he barely trusted anyone who shot him on purpose. She rolled her eyes and undid the button of his suit coat.

"Armani, you have good taste, Sterling." She pushed his coat off.

She reached up and touched the wound. Sterling stepped back wincing in pain.

"Who do you think you are?" He snapped.

Coleen looked at him and started laughing. Sterling wrinkled his brow at her. She started circling him and he watched her carefully.

"I can do this the hard way or the easy way," Coleen remarked. "I'm very good at both. I once had to help a fellow agent who had a gash in arm. If I didn't do anything he would have lost his arm and his job. The only thing he lost that day was his reputation of being a tough guy. I actually zipped tied him to a bed and used a sterile sewing needle. He got lucky that day…we all did."

"Well, I don't think I'm in any risk of losing my arm. Keep your hands to yourself." Sterling slightly pushed her back.

Coleen nodded.

"By the way it doesn't take long for something liked that to get infected. Don't know the numbers, buts pretty quick. So, you could lose your arm."

Sterling shook his head and pointed to the mark.

"How long has he been out?" He asked.

"Only for an hour, I gave him a tranquilizer for the headache."

"I can only imagine how he got that one." Sterling folded his arms, but hissed in pain.

His hand immediately went to his injured shoulder.

"I really could look at that. I opened this bandage, might as well use it. And if the bullet went through all you need is a little medicine on it and a nice bandage."

"I'm fine." Sterling looked at the young woman.

She shrugged and reached into her suitcase and slipped on another blouse. She walked to the mirror in the lavatory and fixed her hair. Sterling took a seat feeling a slight nauseated feeling come over him. Perhaps it was the loss of blood. He leaned forward taking deep breaths.

He heard footsteps approach him and stop right in front. His eyes stared at the four inch heels that she chose for a mission. He glanced up at her and she put her hands on her hips.

"Are you going to let me look at that wound? You won't make it down the stairs. Not that you'll bleed out or anything. But when you get shot you lose blood. And if you hadn't taken care of that wound you probably lost just enough to get that nauseated feeling."

"How is a band aid going to fix this one?"

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Suit yourself, Sterling. I heard you were ass and stubborn too."

Sterling glanced around the dingy hotel room. He expected for someone who had that much class would bitch and complain for a four star or five star suite at Barcelona's best. But it did take away suspicion of who she worked for.

"Hey, I heard something about you." Coleen turned around and looked at him.

"What have you heard about me?" Sterling remarked.

He couldn't wait to hear about what others were saying about him. It wouldn't be a surprise if someone was always speaking ill of him.

"You just joined Interpol and you were an insurance adjuster," Coleen remarked.

"Not adjuster, insurance investigator. And I joined a year ago. Is there a point to this?" Sterling sat up straight and winced in pain.

Coleen walked away from him and he watched her as she picked something up. She was quiet about it. He stood up and lifted his suit coat.

"I'll be back tomorrow for our mark. Make sure you're on the plane on time. And don't go blowing things up without a purpose." Sterling folded his coat over his arm. "I would hate to be blamed for something that is your fault."

"I'll be here." She didn't face him.

She was a strange woman. So, mysterious and pigheaded enough to make him go off the deep end.

"Sterling," she said.

He stopped and turned in her direction. She walked over to him and got really close to him. Something no one did unless they didn't wanted to see another day.

"Personal space, Graham."

She smiled and he wrinkled her brow at him. He didn't have time to think or react to her something impulsive move as she stuck him with a syringe with a clear liquid. Whatever it was took effect immediately. His shoulder lost feeling to it and he looked at her.

"What the hell!" he shouted.

"Morphine works wonders. If you had just given me five minutes I wouldn't have done that. I would have given you the option." Coleen smiled. "Now that you can't feel your shoulder, I can look at that wound."

Sterling couldn't explain enough how insane she was. She looked at him and raised her brow.

"You are a psycho!"

"I've been called worse," Coleen said.

She shoved him toward a chair and grabbed the bandage and medicine. He looked at her as she painted the bandage with an ointment. She turned to him and grabbed his hand.

"Hold this." She placed the large gauze bandage in his hand.

"I can do this myself."

"I'm sure you can," she said.

She undid his tie and slipped it off. Sterling watched as she looked at his tie and checked what kind of fabric it was.

"Hmm, silk tie. You can't buy those kind of ties on the piss poor salary we're on."

"It was on sale."

Coleen nodded and tossed it to the side. She undid the buttons and he watched her. She showed no expression as she undid his shirt. And he was stuck with one arm completely numb now and the other occupied. She wasted no time to push it off and looked at him.

"When's the last time you were with a woman, Sterling?" she asked.

"I think that's a personal question?" Sterling looked at her.

Coleen looked at the wound and reached over taking a cue tip with alcohol on it. She cleaned it and looked at it. Her hand lightly touched it and Sterling looked at her.

"Well, you're in luck. It went through. So, no surgery for you, Sterling. Bad news is I'm going to need another bandage."

She walked off and came back with a second bandage.

"I think you need to relax a little," Coleen remarked as she put ointment on the other bandage.

"Do you talk to everyone this way?"

"Easy up, Sterling, I'm trying to make conversation." Coleen looked at him.

It was the first time he noticed the sharp green blue color of her eyes. He never had seen someone with eyes that were that intense. They were almost unearthly and at the same time soothing.

"So, going back to my question, when's the last time you were with a woman?" She asked.

Sterling rolled his eyes at the nosey woman. He didn't share his personal life with no one. And he didn't very much want to with her. He kept to himself and if it were up to him he'd work the case on his own with his team. But Interpol had to send a trigger happy woman who went rouge to help out.

"Again, a personal question."

She looked at him and smirked. He stared at her and could see her inexperience with life. There were just some things best left unsaid.

"Well, I do know you were married. And you have a daughter, but haven't seen her for several years. Wife left you?"

"Ok, that's enough," Sterling snapped. "You are way over your head, Graham."

He pushed her away from him and she looked at him.

"Struck a nerve did I?" Coleen said.

"You don't know what you are talking about! You don't know me and I don't care to know someone like you!" Sterling was outraged with the young woman that crossed the line.

He was insulted by her. She didn't know anything about him. And what she did know was very little. His eyes stared at her as she breathed deep. There was silence as they stayed distant.

"You're empty," she whispered.

"Don't tell me what I am," Sterling remarked.

She walked towards him and Sterling stared at the woman who didn't give up to easily. Her youth gave her that strong side and eagerness to cross a line that she knew nothing about. She was just an ignorant child in life. Her life had just begun and he had been living his.

"Scared," she whispered. "Stand offish and you piss people off to keep them away from you so you don't deal with the emotional fall out. And you use people to get what you want or get a step up. Like this job. You weren't assigned to it because last month you let a mark go because you had other important things to do."

"I'm not scared."

She smiled. "I can hear it in your voice, Sterling. I spent four years in college studying and observing people. I can read them like a book. I'm impulsive, but that's what Interpol needed in an agent. I got recruited out of college."

She stared up at him, he wasn't much taller than herself, but that was because she had four inch heels on. Her green blue eyes stared him down and she could see he was breathing shallow. She hit more than a nerve, she nailed him right in the balls and he was trying to recover from the blow.

"So, when was the last time you were with a woman?" she whispered.

He didn't move from the spot. His hands shook and his whole body froze. His mind told him to leave before trouble got the best of him. But he didn't.

Sterling took a deep breath and pulled the young woman into his arms. She reached up and kissed him. It wasn't like him to not have a plan, but something about her made him impulsive.

They pushed away her belongings off the bed and Sterling ignored for the first time what his mind had told him. And he didn't think about the difference between Coleen and himself. They were on equal playing fields.

There was something exciting about her that made him take this risk. He looked at her as she stared up at him.

"That wasn't so hard," she whispered as she reached up and lightly stroked his cheek.

"You're still impulsive." Sterling stared at the mysterious woman.

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Shut up," she laughed and pulled him down to her.

They were wrapped up in each other's arms under cool sheets. He looked at the young woman that his arms held tightly too. She was nearly half his age and yet she didn't care. It had been awhile since he was with a woman and maybe he was ashamed to admit that.

"Three years," he whispered.

"What?"

"Three years ago was the last time."

Coleen turned to him and stared at him. She stroked his cheek and kissed his nose.

"I'll make a deal with you, Sterling."

"I don't make deals."

"This one you can't refuse." She smiled. "You need to get away once in awhile. Get your mind on other things. Everyone needs a break from reality. Let me be that for you. I don't care what you think, you need this more than you think. Don't fight it just let it be as it is."

"You're suggesting I use you for sex. Are you insane?"

"Don't think of it like that. Just a get away from that boring life of yours."

It was a deal that he normally wouldn't think about, but something told him to think about it. He was holding a beautiful young woman that made him feel, young again. He lightly pushed her hair back and kissed her neck.

"I'll think about it." He said.

She smiled and rolled on top and kissed him.

"You won't regret it, I promise," She whispered in his ear.

The next day Sterling stood on the concourse looking at his watch. She was late, which was no surprise. The mark was tied up in the car and his team already loaded on the plane.

"Damn it," he spat.

"Sir, the pilot is ready," one of his team members said.

"Alright," Sterling said.

He walked to the back of the car and grabbed the mark out. He shoved him towards the plane. His gaze looked back in the distance. Sterling shook his head and pushed the mark up the steps of the private jet.

It was then squealing tires were heard. He looked and saw a fire engine red convertible sailing around the corner. He looked over his sunglasses and saw the impulsive woman pulling up. He stepped down the steps and walked towards her direction. His eyes were narrowed and filled with frustration.

"What part of be on time don't you get, Agent Graham. This is not a suggestion," Sterling snapped at her.

She grabbed a piece luggage and tossed it at him.

"Morning, Darling," she remarked and walked past him.

He turned on his heels and looked at the youth. She looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

"I have two more bags in the back." She pointed.

He looked at the car and grabbed the two larger bags. He gave a frustrated sigh as he pulled the two bags.

"What do you have in these bags?"

"Oh, one is shoes and well personal items, if you get my drift. You saw some of those last night." She smiled.

Sterling looked at her still peering over his sunglass.

"If you haven't notice, sweetheart, I don't carry bags." Sterling dropped the bags.

Coleen walked over to him and lifted her head up towards him. Her other lips pressed hard together and with one might grab she made him come to her level.

"Sterling, I do have my own way of making a man fall to his knees. You just grab for the most sensitive spot.

Sterling breathed deep a she gripped tightly.

"You can let go," Sterling wheezed in pain.

She was a force not to be reckoned with. That live wire needed to be cut sooner or later. If he didn't do it she'd probably get them killed with her impulsive nature.

Coleen patted his cheek and walked up the steps grabbing one of the larger pieces of luggage. Sterling took a few seconds to recover from her death grip. It had been awhile since a woman grabbed him there to prove a point.

He knew the flight back would be interesting and maybe taking her up on her offer wasn't such a bad idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_**Present: New York**_

The smell of something burning woke Sterling from a soundly sleep. He quickly got out of bed and ran down the polished stairs to hopefully find nothing. But that wasn't the case the smoke alarm went off and kitchen was hazy with smoke. He saw Olivia rush to the window over the sink and crack it open.

The smoke escaped out the window and Sterling walked in and turned the fan over the stove on. He walked to the smoke alarm and covered it quickly. His gaze fell to see the sheepish smile on his daughter's face.

"Trying to smoke us out the house, Liv?" he asked.

"I was trying to make you some breakfast. It's Saturday." Olivia bit her lower lip.

Sterling sighed at the memory his daughter still had about Saturdays. Someone always made breakfast on Saturdays whether it was her mother or himself. But he had fallen out of the tradition of doing anything on Saturdays since she and her mother had left.

"Maybe something a little less harmful to us," Sterling said.

He looked at the shriveled up sausage in the pan and he sighed. He looked at her as she looked at the creation.

"Safe to say, they're done," Olivia said with a smile.

"Yes, I think so." Sterling scrapped the crispy slivers of sausage out the pan.

As the smoke cleared they washed up around the kitchen and Olivia looked at him.

"Dad," Olivia said.

Sterling looked over at her as he handed her the clean pan. "Yes, darling."

Olivia hesitated for a moment and looked out the window. She watched the morning light warm the air and chase off the morning dew. Her eyes glanced back at Sterling as he waited.

"You're different," she said.

Sterling wrinkled his brow at her. He was_ different_? He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"How?" he said.

"I don't know, but you almost seem like your searching for something." Olivia brought the frying pan to the stove. "Can we do French Toast?"

Sterling shook his head and scratched his chin. He was different and searching for something, it all sounded too familiar.

"Who have you been talking too?" Sterling remarked.

"No one." Olivia looked over at him. "So, yes on the French toast?"

Sterling leaned against the marble counter top as Olivia gave him pleading eyes. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was trying to wake up before he agreed to something that he would later regret.

"Don't change the subject," Sterling said.

"I'm not." Olivia started to turn on the stove. "I was just asking about French toast."

Sterling saw what she was doing. Another trait that Olivia obviously got from him, change the subject before it got too heated. She was setting up for something else. And again she would switch.

He walked to the fridge and pulled out milk and eggs. He reached into the cabinet and pulled out some cinnamon to dash into the mix. He looked at Olivia as she pulled out the bread and reached for a bowl to mix everything in.

"Dad, what do you have planned for today?" she asked.

"I have a couple of things to take care of for work. But nothing really," Sterling cracked a couple of eggs and poured a fourth of a cup of milk. "Why?"

Olivia handed him the bread as he mixed the ingredients. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Was there something you wanted to do?" he asked.

"No, I just thought maybe you'd like to go to that fundraiser tonight," Olivia said.

Sterling sighed. He knew there was something that she'd try to pull.

"I decided I wasn't going to go."

"Come on, Dad." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

Sterling shook his head and soaked the bread in the mix. He tossed it into the frying pan and soaked another piece and did the same. He flipped it and cooked the other side.

"Grab the strawberries from out the fridge." He pointed to the stainless steel fridge.

Olivia opened the French door fridge and pulled out a small green basket of fresh strawberries they had gotten at the market the other day.

"These look real good now, Dad." She took one and bit into it.

Sterling walked to the sink and washed them. He preferred to wash the fruit before he cut them up and served them. Olivia took more risk with her food. He set them on the cutting board and looked at her.

"Come cut a few." Sterling said.

She dashed around him and grabbed a knife from a drawer. She cut a few strawberries and waited for further instruction. Sterling pulled a plate from one of the cabinets just left of the stove and flipped two pieces out the pan. He soaked more and tossed them into the frying pan.

"So, why don't you want to go?" she asked. "It says and a guest."

He glanced over at her as he flipped the French toast in the pan. His sighed, he hated social events. He tried to avoid them as much as possible. The only way he was seen at one was for a case. But he never got a chance to proudly show off his daughter. She was just old enough that he didn't have to worry about her.

"When's the last time you went to a party like a fundraiser?" Olivia asked.

Sterling paused for a moment.

"Six months ago, in Venice." Sterling remarked.

"You mean work?" Olivia cocked her head to the side

"It wasn't work. It was a day trip." Sterling gave a light smile.

Olivia shook her head at her father's bad lie. She knew her father would never go to one unless forced. She grabbed the plate of French toast.

"Hey, I'm not done with that," He said snatching it.

"Come on, Dad, can we go? Who knows you might enjoy yourself for once. It beats just being locked up around the house."

Sterling flipped two more pieces of French toast on the plate.

"You won't stop bothering me until I say yes?"

"You can keep trying."

Sterling loved his daughter and would do anything to keep her happy. He wiped his hands on a dishtowel on the side of the sink and lightly rubbed his chin.

"Alright, we can go, but please be on your best behavior," Sterling said.

"Yes!" Olivia wrapped her arms around him.

Sterling hugged her tightly. If something as simple as going to some boring fundraiser made his daughter happy, so be it. He didn't want to disappoint her and it was a chance for her to get into a social atmosphere. She didn't know many people her age and perhaps there would be some that were dragged by their own parents.

"I have the perfect dress for this," Olivia said.

Sterling looked at the excitement in her eyes. It made him feel good that he could make her happy after not being there for her. He turned back to finish the last of the French toast before sitting down with Olivia to enjoy it.

"I've got you enrolled in school for the fall," Sterling said.

"What kind of school?" she asked.

"Private school. One of the best in New York. I think you deserve only the best and it won't be as hard of a transition from what you were used too." Sterling poured a little dab of syrup on the side.

Olivia nodded and grabbed the syrup and did the exact same thing. He gave a smile and took a bite of the mouth watering toast.

"Dad, how come you never got remarried after Mom?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, not today?"

"I'm just asking?" Olivia asked.

"Work." Sterling looked up at her. "The same thing that ruined my marriage."

Olivia looked at her father. It was a reoccurring trend that her father blamed work on his ruined marriage with her mother. But it wasn't, her mother just didn't know how to adjust to the work he did. She was always worried that he wasn't coming back home to them. Olivia knew the real reason.

"Mom didn't leave you because of work," Olivia said.

Sterling looked up at her.

"She got jealous of the work you did. Afraid one day you weren't going come back to us. So, she did what she thought was right." Olivia looked at him.

"Did she say that?"

"She never stopped loving you, Dad. But she just didn't know how to adjust." Olivia sat her fork down. "It wasn't your fault."

Sterling glanced down at his plate. How did his daughter know that?

"Who told you?"

"I heard her and Livingston fighting. He brought you up actually. He accused Mom of planning to come back and leave him. But Mom told him she left you because of your work habits. But I knew she still cared about you, Dad. And I wished so hard that we were going to come back home to you."

Sterling saw the hurt in her eyes. He reached for her hand and grabbed it.

"I'm not going anywhere, darling. I'm staying right here." Sterling looked at her.

There was no stopping the pain that had a hold of his daughter. She still tried to be strong and to keep the pain away from anyone. But he knew the traumatic events in her life. He spent several months planning to tell Interpol that there was something brewing in Dubai, so he could go in and get her. And it seemed like forever, but when her mother died and Olivia told him she was in trouble that was it. He couldn't wait any longer. She fed him the information and he created the reason.

Despite the comfort that he tried to provide it wasn't enough to stop the tears. He got up and embraced her tightly. His head rested against hers as she let the tears fall.

"Let it go," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Mom didn't see how good of a person you are, Dad." Olivia looked up at her father. "She was stupid to leave."

"Don't talk about her like that, Liv. Your mother did what she thought was best for you and her. But now your back here and you don't have to worry any longer. I'm going to take care of you. You're safe."

He felt her wrap her arms around him tightly. She was still scared; the nightmares were still real for her. He hated seeing her like this.

After breakfast Sterling worked on the report and sent it all by email in coded files. He stuffed the hard copy of the report in a hidden safe. He wasn't letting anyone find the report that he altered about what happen. It was for Olivia's protection and his security as well.

He stared out the office window and thought about earlier. There wasn't much he could do to put Olivia's fears to rest. It was in this realization that he told himself it was best to not bring anyone new into his life or Olivia's. There was too much already that needed to be taken care of.

He got up and walked up the stairs and headed towards his room. He saw Olivia sitting at her desk in her room. He walked over and knocked on the door and she closed her laptop. She turned and looked at him.

"I was going to run to the store and get a couple of things before tonight. Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No, I'm ok for now, Dad." Olivia smiled.

He nodded and stepped away and used a mirror on her wall to see what she was up to. There was something on her laptop that she didn't want him to see.

He walked towards his room and looked on the bed. Olivia had already pulled out a suit she knew he liked to wear.

"She knows me to well," Sterling whispered.

He lifted it and stared at the expensive suit he remembered from a job that actually landed him an invite to join Interpol. The white shirt and the black tie made it more formal. But that was its purpose for tonight. He looked over his shoulder still curious about what Olivia was hiding.

Sterling grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out his room. "I'm leaving?"

Olivia walked out her room and hugged him.

"Don't forget to buy different cologne."

"What's wrong with what I have?" He asked.

"It's work cologne," Olivia said with a smile. "I love you, Dad."

Sterling kissed her head. "I love you too."

He shook his head and walked downstairs. He looked up at the stairs and Olivia smiled.

He shook the idea out his head and started to head out the door. But as he was about to open the door the door bell rang. He wrinkled his brow and looked out the door. There was a delivery person out the door. Sterling opened the door.

"Jim Sterling?" the delivery person didn't look him in the eye.

"Yes?" Sterling looked at the slender figured woman.

"Sign here," she said almost shoving a clipboard in his hands.

Sterling signed for the package. He looked at her and slightly narrowed his eyes in suspicion. She presented the package and quickly walked off. He caught the sight of her blonde ponytail that bounced. He paused for a moment.

"No, it couldn't be." He walked out and looked at the delivery truck.

His eyes got wide as he saw the driver. Maybe he was seeing things, but he couldn't believe that it was them

"No," he remarked.

"Something wrong, Dad?" Olivia asked.

He looked over at Olivia and shook his head. "No, I just thought I saw someone."

Sterling reached for the long package and handed it to Olivia. She smiled and carried it inside. He looked around the corner to confirm what he saw wasn't him seeing things. But he shook his head and headed out.

Sterling drove down the street and caught the light. He looked around not paying attention to the delivery truck that pulled up next to him. His eyes traveled to the left and stared at the passenger in the truck. She was too busy to notice him staring as she was fussing with the driver. He leaned forward a little to stare at the driver. He glanced around to find no one around. He laid on the horn. They turned and looked over at him. The shock written on their faces told him he was right. He narrowed his eyes at them and started to get out of the car, but the light turned green. They sped off and he peeled out after them.

"Nate," he muttered as he gripped the steering wheel.

He followed the truck until a red light caught him and they drove on. He slammed his fist against the wheel.

"What are you up too?" he wondered.

Once he reached the store and made quick strides to hurry to pick up a few things. He expected to be in and out. But that was not the case. Chaos was all around him each time he went to find something it was not there or something happened down the aisle causing him to go another way to retrieve the item he need.

"This is ridiculous," Sterling muttered.

He went down one aisle and found it was crowded. He narrowed his eyes and turned around in frustration. He took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. Time was not on his side if he wanted to get back in time to go to the fundraiser. And he didn't want to let Olivia down because some idiot decided to be clumsy on every aisle he was on.

Finally he gave up and went to pay for what he was able to get. But when he came to the register there was two lines. He tapped his foot in frustration as they seemed to take forever. His eyes glanced around he caught sight of someone in the line next to him. He turned and faced forward at the old lady in front of him. She put one item at a time and ever so slowly.

"Please, ma'am could I go ahead. I only have two items?" Sterling finally asked the old lady.

She looked at him and smiled. "Sure you can."

"Thank you."

He set the items down and the cashier looked at him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the disgruntled face in the other line. He gave a smile and turned back and slid his card through the machine.

"Ah, sir, your card was decline," the cashier said.

Sterling narrowed his eyes. "It can't be! Something is wrong with your machine."

"Hey, I'm just saying what my computer is saying," the cashier said.

He took a deep breath and set the items aside. He pulled out his wallet out and found no cash in it.

"Do you have the money or not, sir? You're holding up the line." The cashier looked at him.

He looked over at his shoulder and narrowed his eyes. "Apparently I don't. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

He walked out of the line and headed out the door. His eyes searched around knowing that everything that happened couldn't be a coincidence. He pulled out his keys and got into his car.

Sterling started the car and headed back home. He took the back route to not take a risk of running into traffic. He propped his arm up on the ledge of his driver's side window and leaned his head on it. There was something funny going on. His mind ran with the idea that someone was pulling strings to delay him from something.

Once he turned down the street he pulled in front of the house. He looked around feeling a little paranoid that someone was up to no good. He got out and walked to the front door. He turned the key into the lock and walked in.

"I'm back."

"That's my dad now," Olivia's voice came from the kitchen.

Sterling sat his keys down and walked towards the kitchen. He stopped and looked at the unwelcome guest that sat at his table.

"Dad, Mr. Ford came by," Olivia said standing up. "He said you had something for him."

Olivia wrapped her arms around her father and looked in Nate's direction. Sterling looked at him and hugged Olivia.

"Liv, could you give us a moment?" he kissed her head.

"Sure." Olivia smiled and walked out. "See you, Mr. Ford."

"Bye, Olivia." Nate gave a wave.

He stood up and Sterling walked in.

"How is that you happen to be in New York this time, Nate?" Sterling stared at him. "And conveniently where I live?"

Nate gave a smile. "Just happen to be in the neighborhood. You don't happen to have information on that name I gave you?"

"I've been a little busy to do you a favor, Nate. I have a daughter to take care of. You remember those days don't you?"

He saw Nate slightly narrow his eyes.

"Yes, I do, Jim." Nate walked over to him. "She's a wonderful girl, Jim. I'm sure your nurturing instincts knows what's best for her. You know I saw the other day one of your agents, I think her name was Coleen Graham."

Sterling turned and looked at Nate. Nate raised a brow at his facial expression.

"You really need to get out, Jim. You look like you're putting on a little weight." Nate walked passed him. "Don't worry I'll show myself out."

Sterling glanced over his shoulder.

"Nate," Sterling said.

"Yeah?"

"Tell your team to back off. I don't want them around."

"I had no idea they were stalking you, Jim. Better watch your back though if Eliot's around. See you around."

He watched as Nate walked out the front door and he looked over to the stairwell to see Olivia looking between the wooden bars of the railing. She stood up and walked downstairs.

"Dad, are you angry at me for letting Mr. Ford in?" She asked.

"No, darling." He walked over to her. "I'm just a little curious why he was in the neighborhood."

Olivia looked at him and wrapped her arms around him.

"He seems like an ok guy." Olivia smiled a little.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_**Six months before present time**_

_**Venice, Italy**_

Sterling listened to the music in the Piazza in Venice. He glanced around staring at the costumes that may be disguising the mark. It was Carnevale in Venice, the festival before the forty days in the Lent season.

"Any ideas, what we're looking for?" Coleen's voice came through the ear piece.

"Anyone is a suspect," Sterling remarked. "Find DeMarco and bring him to me."

"Sure, as soon as I know what he looks like," Coleen sighed.

He walked around the historical city. There was not one person that might help them. He had had an informant, but somehow he mysterious disappeared. Now he was stuck with catching an Italian drug lord during one of the most inopportune time of the year for Italy.

"How about the ball tonight, Sterling?" Coleen asked.

"We have to go, I need DeMarco before he fleas the country."

"Trying to do that, boss."

Sterling walked around and listened to the bells of San Marco announcing that mass was over. He walked over towards the church seeing a group of nicely dress men walk out.

"I got eyes on, DeMarco," Sterling remarked. "Agent Graham, West of the church."

There was silence on her end. He waited as he took a seat on a nearby bench. He thought it was ironic that someone of DeMarco's background was a religious man. But some people like, DeMarco, believed as long as faith was there, even if their day jobs were nothing what God had in, He'd forgive them.

Sterling watched as DeMarco and his men walked outward. "Come on, Graham."

He reached into his coat and stood. He was going to take the shot if he had too.

"Agent Graham?"

There were sounds of gun fire and Sterling looked over. He saw DeMarco's men cover him. Sterling rushed in that direction.

"Answer me, Graham!" he shouted.

He felt a chill run up his spine and a nauseated feeling taking control of him.

"Graham is down!" he heard another agent say.

"Damn it!" Sterling shouted.

He pulled his badge out as he pushed through the crowd that had swarmed around the church steps. His eyes glanced around and found another of his agents pushing through.

"Go get, DeMarco!" he shouted pointing in the direction he saw the fugitive fleeing.

Sterling got through and saw Coleen down on the ground. He knelt down and she looked up at him. Her eyes were soft as she stared at him and removed her hand. Blood covered her hand and he looked at the other agent.

"Get a doctor!" he ordered.

The young agent took off and Sterling pressed his hand on the wound. He looked at her as she smiled at him.

"It's just a flesh wound," Coleen whispered.

She winced in pain as she reached up her hand to touch his face.

"Just hold on, Graham." He grabbed her hand into his. "Don't give up on me here."

Sterling was not ready to let her go. And he wasn't about to lose an agent on his watch. He removed his coat and stuffed it under her head.

"Stay with me, Graham."

"I…I want to tell you something, Sterling," she stuttered.

He took out his ear piece and leaned towards her. She looked at him as her lip quivered with the words she tried to say.

"I…I don't want this…"

"Graham, don't want what?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I want you."

Sterling stared at her. Her hand slipped from his cheek and he shook his head.

"Graham," he said. "Open your eyes."

Sterling leaned forward clasping his hands together as he counted the dots on the hospital floor. His eyes closed tightly as he waited. That was all he could do at that moment. But as he waited he replayed her last words to him.

_"I want you."_

"What did you want from me, Graham?" Sterling looked up at the beige wall across from him.

He leaned back into the hard chair and ran his hands through his hair. He let one of his agents get shot. There was no apology for that. The chill that ran up his spine remained. And he replayed everything in his head. It didn't make sense she didn't even identify herself as Interpol. He stood up and walked towards the hospital entrance. He saw two of his team that didn't show up right away.

"Come with me," he said.

The two agents walked with him out the hospital.

"Sir, what's wrong?" one asked

Sterling looked ahead and reached into his suit coat. "It doesn't make sense. But I think I got it now."

"Sir?"

"Who shot, Agent Graham?" Sterling pulled out his own weapon. "Two of my agents were not even near the Piazza this afternoon. Because of that an agent got shot and is probably dying."

He took a deep breath. He couldn't have it on his team. He turned and held the gun out towards them. They stepped back away from him.

"Do yourselves a favor and surrender your weapons now and I'll ask them to give you an easy plea bargain." Sterling looked at them. "Maybe if someone confesses to the attempted murder of Agent Graham they'll give you a better deal."

The two agents looked at Sterling as he stood there. There was confusion that he lost his mind. He stepped off the deep end.

"We were told to stand back," one of the agents confessed.

"Of course, by who?" Sterling raised his brow at them.

"By me, Jim," an older voice came from behind.

Sterling glanced at the two agents and he slowly turned enough to look at the source of the sophisticated voice without turning his back to two armed agents. He narrowed his eyes at the grey haired woman.

"It's amazing what our phones can record these days," the older woman said holding her black phone. "It came to my attention that two agents were constantly assigned to the same missions together. Nothing against that, but when they are somewhat involved with each other communications gets crossed. And people get hurt."

Sterling stood straight as she walked up. "Where does this concern you?"

"It concerns me, Jim, that you don't know where to cut off your own emotions for this particular agent. Look at you, a wreck ready to execute two good agents that have stood beside you since you joined us at Interpol. They were just following orders."

She stared at him and he looked at the two agents he would have killed if she hadn't showed up.

"Here's my advice, Jim. End it now or I'll do it for you. Let her live her life…she doesn't need someone like you in it. A wreck and so tightly twisted that you'll snap. Plus if you ever want a favor from Interpol I'll make sure you never get it."

"You play a hard game, Eleanor."

"I've always played hard," she said. "That's what makes me your superior. And I don't like being told no."

She patted his cheek.

"When it comes to personal matters you don't want to be on the wrong side of my gun."

Sterling smirked. "I see where she gets it from. Impulsive mannerism."

"She's my only daughter, Jim. You understand how that is? A parent will do anything to protect their child. And she doesn't need to be with someone who uses people to get to the top. Did you really think sleeping with my daughter would put you in the good graces of your superiors?"

Sterling felt that he just got hit below the belt. He didn't have his daughter close by and he couldn't protect her. He rubbed his eyes. He chuckled and stuffed his gun into a holster he had under his coat. She looked at him and patted his cheek again.

"I got word that DeMarco has been found. He'll be tied to shooting my daughter. Plus the drug charges that led to the massacre back in Barcelona. We've got enough evidence. Good job, Jim you really are worth the investment." She smiled and turned on her heels. "I'll see you back in London in six weeks to escort my daughter home. And your new team will be one member short for your next case."

If there was one person he despised in Interpol it was that woman. Eleanor Graham, made the calls and signed off on his cases. She always had some say in how his cases were to be run. She pissed him off more than once since he joined Interpol.

_**Six Weeks Later **_

_**London**_

Sterling looked at Coleen as she walked slowly. The bullet had shattered part of her rib cage and nearly punctured her left lung. It took several surgeries to hopefully have a speedy recovery.

"I heard my mother paid you a visit," she said.

"A small one. She didn't exactly grab my balls like you did that first time, but she came close." Sterling walked towards her. "She threatened me."

Coleen smiled and walked to a wicker love seat in the sunroom of her family's house. Sterling walked towards her and saw the sharpness in her eyes was just dull.

"I'm sorry," he heard her whisper.

"For what?"

Coleen looked at him.

"For my mother. She's never been this way until I met you. She's on the protective side since she's got promoted two years ago. And now she runs my life like she runs Interpol I can't do anything without her knowing."

Sterling took a deep breath.

"It has to stop." He looked at her.

She turned and looked at him. He saw her swallow and lightly wet her lips. Sterling walked towards her.

"You don't need this."

"Jim," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Graham."

There were tears forming in her eyes. She stood up and almost toppled over. He wrapped his arm around her as she winced in pain.

"You can't do this to me, Jim. You can't run from this. You were happy…I was happy."

Sterling didn't want to admit she was right. He helped her sit down and stared at the young woman. If he didn't end what they had now, his job was at stake. He couldn't lose his job now, not when he was so close.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Coleen reached and placed her hand on his. He looked at her and placed his hand on hers. It wasn't fair for her after what she was going through.

"I won't put you in anymore danger, Graham."

"Damn you, Sterling," she snapped. "You aren't the man I know."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're running because my mother told you too. Well, what does your gut say?"

"It says get out. And maybe I should have listened to it back in Barcelona ."

Coleen narrowed her eyes and glanced away from him.

"We'll always have Barcelona to remind of our stupidity," Coleen whispered.

"Barcelona."

He reached over and turned her head towards him.

"I'll be around, Graham."

She grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Don't do this. We can beat the system," she whispered. "I know you don't want to break this off. You and I we're two of a kind. You need me, Sterling. You need what I offer to really find peace."

Sterling shook his head.

"It was fun while it lasted, Graham. But I can't risk your life and mine. Your mother was right, communications get crossed and people get hurt."

Coleen narrowed her eyes and slapped him hard across the face. He rubbed his cheek and nodded. He had worst in the past and now. If she was healed he would have gotten more than a slap.

"I'll see you around, Graham."

He stood up and Coleen grabbed his arm just below the elbow. He turned and looked at her. Her eyes pleaded with him and he grabbed her hand. He couldn't ignore the eyes that read deep into his soul. The impulsive young woman had the will to fight until she gave every last breath in her body. It was no wonder her mother worried about her.

"Don't treat me like I'm some case you completed, Jim Sterling."

There was the fire that sparked. He knew she was right about beating the system. His gaze looked around and he knelt down.

"We play it my way," Sterling whispered as he pushed back some of auburn locks.

Coleen smirked and she grabbed his hands.

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Jim."

It was safe to say that Coleen had made an impression on him. And he was willing to risk a lot so that boring life of his wasn't so boring.

_**One Week before Dubai **_

_**New York**_

Sterling walked into a small bar and looked in the corner at a table. Six of his best agents waited for him. And he smiled as he walked over to them.

"Gentlemen," he said.

"Boss."

He took a seat and pulled out a file. He was about to embark on a rescue mission that would finally take place. He had picked six men he knew who could control the situation. Each had their own perks that made them worthy. Like a group of thieves.

"Am I late," a feminine voice came from behind.

Sterling smirked and stood up. His team looked at him in confusion and he turned to her. She was sharp and his queen on the board.

"Agent Graham, so nice of for you to join us. I was just about to read them in."

Coleen walked over and looked at Sterling. She grabbed his arm lightly as she passed and he pulled a chair out.

"Should I brief them? After all this is my call," Coleen looked at him.

"We don't need to be read in, sir."

"Good then you know I've added a special team to come with us?" Sterling looked at them. "Off the books. It's a favor I'm about to ask."

The six of them looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about hiring some thieves," Coleen said. "You're about to see, Jim Sterling in action."

Coleen lightly touched him on his shoulder. He looked at her and smirked. It was crazy, but it needed to be done. The case had been signed off and he just need a week to prep.

One of his men looked at Sterling.

"Who are you exactly going to ask?"

"An old friend," Sterling said. "Here is what you need to know."

Coleen pulled out some files from her coat.

"You owe me, Jim," she whispered. "I had to play weak."

"Thank you, darling."

She passed out the files and the six men looked at Sterling.

"Why them?"

"Because they're the best. And this is a time sensitive matter."

Sterling looked at the file. He hated asking favors from the team, but if he could ask this one he'd be grateful.

"Feel free to leave if you don't feel like you can't handle this, gentlemen. We won't hold it against you if you walk out right now. But there is risk involved. You could lose your jobs. Or you could be heroes for stopping a nuclear war," Coleen said.

"I don't like the idea of using a team of thieves. We're just as good as they are."

"Just pretend they aren't there," Sterling said. "After all it will almost be like they aren't. I'll take care of the rest."

They nodded and tossed the files back to Sterling.

"We'll stand behind you on this one, Sterling. But know if something goes the other way, we'll bailing on you." An agent looked at Sterling.

"Who said anything will go wrong?" Sterling smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five **

_**Present Day**_

_**New York**_

The evening light was just becoming a dull light as the day progressed. Sterling cuffed his shirt before slipping on the smooth, solid suit coat. He looked at his watch seeing it was nearly six thirty and the fundraiser was for seven thirty.

"Olivia," he called.

"I'm coming," he heard her call from her bedroom.

He walked to the staircase and looked upward. He saw the door open and she walked out carrying her heels. He smiled as she hustled down the stairs.

"A perfect fit," he said.

She stopped and smiled at him as she walked down. He reached out his hand to her and watched her descend down the stairs.

"I might have to keep my eye on you, Liv. I don't want anyone snatching you up without my permission."

Olivia took his hand and he helped her down.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Olivia said as she slipped her shoes on. "Oh, I got you something. I know you aren't much for lapel pins, but I thought it might add style."

She reached into her clutch purse and pulled out a small, clear covered, box with a rose pin. He looked at the rose and glanced at her. She pulled the pin out and placed on his left side.

"It looks good, Dad." She straightened his tie. "I might just have to keep an eye on you too so no one snatches you up without my permission."

"Thank you, darling," he said

He reached for her coat hanging on the coat stand. She put it on and looked at him with the most beautiful smile.

"Dad, will you dance with me once?"

"You know I don't dance, Liv."

"Mom always said you were light on your feet."

Sterling looked at her amused by her technique of persuasion.

"How about we just see how the night plays out," Sterling said as he opened the door.

He grabbed his keys off the table by door and opened the front door for Olivia. They stepped into the coolness of the evening and got into the car. Sterling glanced over at Olivia as she seemed nervous. He watched her fingers tap against her lap.

"Something the matter, Liv?" he asked.

"No, just anxious about going to this fundraiser."

"Ah, any particular reason?"

"No, just curious to see how well it turns out. Maybe you'll see someone you know there."

Sterling gave a nod.

"I'm sure I will," Sterling remarked.

They rode in silence, but that didn't stop his mind from wondering if even his daughter might be part of a plan. It was just not adding up and he hated when things didn't add up. He knew Nate's team was planning something and he'd be looking for them at the fundraiser.

As they pulled up to the Plaza a valet took his car. He put his arm out to Olivia and she smiled She wrapped her arm tightly around his as they walked up the steps to the front door.

"Can I have a glass of wine?" Olivia asked.

"One, glass," Sterling looked at her. "I mean it."

Olivia nodded and he pulled the invitation out. She looked around and smiled. Her arm gave her father's a squeeze as they entered the ballroom.

Music played loudly as the band finished a number. Sterling glanced around at the room full of political groups that supported the Senator that announced his presidential candidacy. He knew the name, but not the guy.

"Find us a place to sit, Liv." Sterling looked at her.

"Alright." She let go of his arm and kissed his cheek.

He glanced around and headed towards the bar. He leaned against the bar as he continued to glanced. He stared at each person waiting to see who would appear next.

"I know that look very well," a familiar voice said.

Sterling turned and looked at the gentleman sitting with a half empty glass of whiskey. He narrowed his eyes and turned.

"Who invited you, Nate?" Sterling looked at the bartender.

He pointed to the whiskey glass in front of Nate and held up two fingers.

"I believe it's the Senator who did. You see you're not the only one who has connections." Nate turned on the barstool.

"Yes, I'm sure. Or maybe you had your little hacker falsify an invitation. You see, Nate, I'm well aware that something is going on. And as usual I have the upper hand."

"I don't know what you think, Jim. Cause how I see it you are not even close to being right." Nate looked at him.

Sterling looked out into the crowd and saw Olivia talking to Sophie.

"Why she talking to my daughter?" Sterling narrowed his eyes.

"Probably just having a conversation about shoes, make-up, girl talk. But you wouldn't know about that since you don't have anyone like Sophie."

Sterling looked at Nate and turned to the bar.

"Tell her to stay away from my daughter."

"Relax, Jim, Olivia could use some advice for a woman. Just let her talk and be social. After all Olivia needs someone to talk about things she can't talk to you about. What's the harm?"

"A lot." Sterling slid the glass to Nate and he took the other one. "Don't drink yourself to nothing, Nate."

He walked off and came up to Olivia and Sophie.

"Sterling," Sophie said.

"Sophie."

"Dad, Ms. Devereaux was telling me that she worked with you in the past." Olivia looked at him.

"She would be lying, since I don't work with thieves," Sterling remarked.

"It was just a little chit chat, Sterling. No harm," Sophie said. "She's a lovely girl."

"I can't say the same for you." Sterling walked Olivia away.

He led Olivia towards an empty table. He glanced around and looked at Olivia.

"Is there something I should know about?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jim," someone said from behind.

He slowly turned and looked at Coleen standing there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked with confusion in her green blue eyes.

He looked around and saw Nate and Sophie looking in their direction. He glanced back at Coleen.

"Olivia, you remember Agent Graham," he quickly said.

Olivia stood up and smiled.

"Yes, I do. So, nice to see you again, Agent Graham." Olivia smiled and looked at Sterling as he stood behind her. "Would you like to sit with us?"

Coleen smiled and shook her head.

"No, I'm sitting at the Senator's table, but thank you." Coleen smiled and her eyes drifted towards Sterling. "You remember him don't you, Jim?"

Sterling cleared his throat and rested his hand on Olivia's shoulder. She looked up at him and nudged him. He glanced down at her and shook his head.

"I do."

He stared at her dress, a light pink gown that was designed perfectly for her figure. He swallowed and she walked past him. Her hand lightly grabbed his arm. She leaned forward and pressed her lips on his cheek.

"It's never a dull moment seeing you," she whispered in his ear. "Maybe a dance later?"

He turned towards her and her green blue eyes stared at him. It seemed like forever that he looked into them. Her wild side seemed to be calm and he looked at her hand on his arm. He noticed the ring on her left hand.

"I don't think your fiancé would like that," Sterling said lightly placing his hand on hers. "It was good to see you, Agent Graham."

She looked down at his hand.

"You're different, Sterling. Empty inside." Coleen looked at him. "Afraid."

He pulled his hand away from hers.

"Congratulations, Agent Graham." He kissed her cheek.

Sterling looked at Olivia and gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Enjoy the party, Olivia. Make sure your dad has a good time too." Coleen smiled.

She walked off and Sterling watched as she stopped to shake hands with other guests. He swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Dad, tell her," Olivia said.

He looked at Olivia and kissed her head.

"Tell her what, Liv?"

"You know. Tell her you need her. Tell her that she means the world to you. You know that stuff." Olivia smiled.

Sterling shook his head and took a seat. "It's too late for that."

"Never too late." Olivia looked at him.

He felt like Coleen was right. He was afraid and he hated that someone had to call it on him. He wasn't thinking like himself anymore. He wasn't the man that Coleen or even the team knew anymore. Sterling was falling apart because of some woman. But in his daughter's eyes that was a good thing.

As the party progressed, there were speeches made about promises to make sure the voices of the people were heard. Sterling watched as Coleen stood at the young man's side like a political wife. That wasn't her at all, but maybe people change because they can't deal with the life they had before. He folded his arms and watched Olivia fall naturally into the social element. He glanced around to see Nate looking his direction. He narrowed his eyes and glanced as the music slowed down a little.

"Dad, come dance with me," Olivia said as she approached.

He rubbed his chin and sighed. He got up and Olivia smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

"Thank you for letting me be your date, Dad," Olivia looked up at him. "I've met some real nice people."

"I'm glad, darling." He said taking her hand in his.

"Dad, how long have you really cared about Agent Graham?" she looked up at him.

"I never cared about her." Sterling looked down at her.

"Come on, Dad, you two had a connection in Dubai. I saw it and you can't deny that. She grabbed your arm like she was concerned for your well being."

"I'm her boss, Liv, agents don't date agents."

Olivia sighed and looked over at his shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I cut in?" someone said

Sterling looked over at Sophie and narrowed his eyes at her. Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Liv," he said.

"Don't worry, Sterling, she'll be fine. Just dance." Sophie grabbed his hands.

"What's the deal with you and Ms. Graham?"

"I'm not talking to a thief."

"You had no problem coming to Nate for our help to help you get Olivia. So, I think we're beyond on edge with one another. Plus, I think Eliot is really looking for a reason to beat you. I did see him somewhere."

Sterling looked at her. "What's stopping him?"

"The usual, public place, a room full of agents, your daughter and high security." Sophie smiled. "So, how long have you been in love with Ms. Graham? We all have seen that look."

Sterling looked at Olivia as she sat at the table.

"Come on, Sterling, you can't keep playing coy. You have nothing to lose or gain from this conversation. It won't get you a raise. You're on my playing field now. Emotions are crazy and we all know you hate to lose something you want."

"You just said I have nothing to gain or lose from this?"

"Agent Graham is beautiful, she's spunky, and she likes you a lot, Sterling. And she relies on you to have her back no matter where or when. There's nothing you can hide especially if its emotions for someone you, yourself are attracted too." Sophie smiled.

The song ended and Sterling looked at Sophie. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his and he looked at her.

"Had a nice, spin, Sophie?" Nate walked up.

"He's a hard one to crack," Sophie said.

Sterling looked at them and Nate smirked. He walked away from them and looked at Olivia as she stood up.

"Let's go, I've had enough socialize," Sterling said. "No, buts."

Olivia looked at him. She rushed over and wrapped her arm around his.

"Dad, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Just time to go," Sterling said as they made their way to the door.

He opened the door and let Olivia go ahead of him.

"I just don't understand," Olivia said.

She stopped and Sterling looked at her. "Olivia, let's go."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on. I've tried to be quiet about this, but I can't anymore."

Sterling looked at her and raised his brow.

"Dad, you're giving up again. You blame yourself for letting Mom and I go and now you are running away from a second chance." Olivia's eyes were filled with tears. "I don't want you to run anymore from something that means so much to you. Fight for what you want, Dad. Just like you fought to get me, that's the Jim Sterling that is my father. Not the one who I see running."

"There are some things, Liv that you won't understand until you are older."

"Then explain them to me now. I just want you to be happy again." Olivia grabbed his hands. "I want you to care about someone other than me. I need you to do that for me. I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl, Dad. But you, I'm worried about."

Sterling stared at her and looked down at her.

"It's too late, Liv. She's got someone else. Do you understand that? I want to take care of you. What is important to me is that you are taken care of first. I am your father and that is what I am supposed to do."

"You are my father. I'm telling you that I'm happy that I'm back home with you. And that's all that matters to me. I don't need to always try to put off things for me because you feel guilty about not being able to have those moments that I wasn't here. Just knowing I'm home is enough to make me happy." Olivia wrapped her arms around him. "So, why not fight for what makes you happy?"

Sterling wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Now, would be a good time," Olivia whispered.

"Hey, Sterling, I got a bone to pick with you!" Someone shouted.

Sterling looked up and saw Eliot standing there.

"You drugged me and I don't like be drugged," Eliot remarked.

"Can't you just get over it?" Sterling said.

"I thought about it, but I really don't like you."  
>Sterling looked down at Olivia and stood in front of her.<p>

"Well, you'll have to wait until another time," Sterling said with a smile. "I got to get my daughter home."

Eliot chuckled and looked at him.

"Funny thing about kids is sometimes they are smarter than their parents."

Sterling looked at Eliot. "You know this from experience, Spencer? You're parents mustn't have been very bright then."

"Oh, now you're yanking my chain, Sterling."

"Are you going to keep talking, Spencer or do something about it?" Sterling folded his arms.

"Dad, don't piss him off." Olivia pulled at his arm.

"It's alright, darling," Sterling said.

He saw Eliot chuckle and he walked over ready to not hold back.

"How about we come this way." Parker came up.

"Hey, wait, Dad!" Olivia cried out.

Sterling turned around to see Parker pulling Olivia away. Olivia reached out her hand for help.

"Let her go!" Sterling shouted.

"Don't they tell you not to turn your back to someone who's attacking?" Eliot said.

Sterling turned around and Eliot let his fist fly.

"Dad!" Olivia shouted

Sterling stumbled back and Eliot smirked.

"That felt real good." Eliot remarked.

He reached down and grabbed Sterling by his shirt.

"What you're going to hit me again?"

"No, I got that out of my system." Eliot smirked. "Nate, I got Sterling."

"What the hell is going on? Where's my daughter?"

"I have no idea, Parker has her."

Eliot pushed Sterling ahead of him. He looked at the hitter and narrowed his eyes.

"This is kidnapping," Sterling said.

"Shut up," Eliot snapped. "You're giving me a headache."

Sterling was walked down a hall and Eliot pulled out a key to room. Sterling looked at him and Eliot opened the door. He pushed Sterling in the dark room and slammed the door shut.

"Stay in there til we decide to let you out." Eliot smiled.

Sterling sighed in frustration. He pulled out his phone and found there was no service. He muttered a few words and searched for the light switch.

A light came on and he stopped searching. He turned around slowly and saw someone he least expected.

"Hello, Jim," the grey haired woman said.

"Hello, Eleanor." Sterling stood up straight.

The sophisticate older woman stood up and straightened her black gown. She stared him down and walked over to him.

"Since when do you work with a group of thieves?" Sterling looked at her. "Seems a little beneath you." You use what you can, that seems to be your way to get ahead. And in fact Mr. Ford came to me."

Sterling looked at her and she smiled.

"You see, I don't like when someone goes behind my back and does something that has nothing to do with what they requested. But this wouldn't be the first time you've done something like that. It was a stupid move, Sterling." Eleanor looked at him.

"You said it yourself a parent will do anything to protect their child," Sterling used her words to fight back.

"I did and that's exactly what you did. And for that you got what you wanted, but so did Interpol. That's why we keep you around. So, this is what I'm going to do."

The door opened and Sterling looked over his shoulder to see Coleen walk in.

"I can take it from here, Mother." Coleen looked at her.

"Very well, my darling." Eleanor smiled and walked past him. "My recommendation, Sterling is that you shave because I refuse to see you look like a distinguished bum."

"I'll take that into consideration, Eleanor."

"And second of all I expected you to…"

"Mother," Coleen sternly said.

"Well, we'll discuss this when you come back to work in three weeks. I expect your daughter will be settled at home." Eleanor patted him on the cheek and smiled.

She walked out the room and Sterling looked at her.

"Pleasant woman, your mother," he said.

"She's really nice once you get to know her." Coleen walked towards him.

He stared at her as she looked down. Her hand reached for his arm and he grabbed her hand.

"Still engaged?" Sterling pushed her hand away from his.

"Two months ago I knew that you would never change. Not even if we played it safe. It was Olivia who changed my mind about you, Jim. But I needed to hear it from you."

"Olivia?" he questioned.

Coleen smiled and placed her hand on his face.

"He's right you know."

"Who?"

"Spencer. Sometimes kids are smart than their parents. You should really listen to your daughter, Jim. She's got a lot to say."

Sterling grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"Your lapel pin, isn't just a pin. It's a one way transmitter. We can hear you, but we can't talk back. That was the only way I could hear how you really felt."

"All of this was your idea?"

Coleen stepped closer to him and grabbed him by his tie. She stared at him and reached up and pressed her lips against his. She pulled away and looked at him.

"It was Olivia's idea, I just played along."

The door opened and they looked over.

"Now, you can come out," Eliot said.

"And them. Of all people, them?"

"I wanted the best," Olivia came in. "And they were the best, what daughter wouldn't do that for her father?"

Sterling looked at her and she walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Don't talk to them anymore," Sterling said.

Olivia smiled and looked at Coleen.

"You have my permission to date my dad, Agent Graham."

"Thank you, Olivia." Coleen looked at Sterling. "And as for Mother's offer she expects a full report by Christmas."

Sterling smiled.

"And don't shave, I like the beard. Mother doesn't always know best."

"I'll keep that in mind." He kissed her.

He looked over at the spectators that peered into the room.

"Do you mind?" he raised a brow.

"No, it's actually pretty interesting to know you actually might have a heart." Eliot smirked.

Olivia walked towards the door walked out shutting the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

_**Two Days before the fundraiser.**_

_**New York. **_

Olivia looked at Nate and Sophie. "I need your help, Mr. Ford."

"What exactly can we help you with?" Nate asked as he lifted his cup of cheap diner coffee.

Olivia looked down at the bubbly beverage. She looked up at them as she bit her lower lip.

"It's my dad. You know how stubborn he is?"

"What's wrong?"

"I know he's not happy, but he's putting me before his happiness and I don't want him too. And I know there's someone he thinks about often. She's Interpol as well. Agent Graham, and she adores him. I've seen it."

Nate looked at Sophie and she gave a nod.

"Your father isn't exactly the easiest person to deal with, Olivia. But we can try to work something out." Nate smiled.

Olivia smiled and thanked them.

"I'll bring this up with the team. If they bite I'll give you a call," Nate said.

"Alright, here's our client." Nate said. " Olivia Sterling."

"Nate, you can't be serious! Sterling's daughter?" Eliot said.

Nate looked at them and shrugged.

"I don't want anything to do with this one, Nate. Her father is the one who nearly got us killed in Dubai," Hardison said. "We don't even like the guy, so why help his daughter."

"Hey, would you just listen to what he has to say?" Sophie chimed.

"It can't be good if it has to do with Sterling," Eliot remarked. "Bastard drugged me."

"Yeah well you weren't stuck in highly sensitive vault when he decided to sabotage a delicate procedure." Parker sat down next to Hardison.

Sophie looked at Nate and shrugged.

"Alright, so he's gotten on our bad side a few times. But that's not the point here. His daughter came to us. Meaning she's the person we're concerned with. Hardison, next screen." Nate stepped to the side.

Sophie stood on the other side of the screen.

"Coleen Graham, Interpol. She's one of Sterling's best agents on his team. This woman is who our client wants to get in touch with and help her father and Ms. Graham get together."

"Whoa! Back up! Since when do we play match makers?" Eliot asked.

"Everyone needs to feel they are loved," Sophie said. "There's someone for everyone in this world."

"Yeah, but this isn't what we do," Eliot said. "We help people get a little revenge. Plus she's got to be nuts to be sleeping with Sterling."

"He's old," Parker said.

"Thanks Parker, that's a nice way of what I was thinking," Eliot said.

"That's not the point, everyone has their own taste," Nate said.

"But it's Sterling. He must have drugged her or something," Eliot muttered.

"Would you drop it, Eliot?" Hardison said. "We know he drugged you."

Eliot leaned over and gave Hardison a look.

"Olivia's concern is the well being of her father's. It doesn't matter who he is or what he's done to us. What matters is we're helping someone? Don't you think everyone is inclined to a little happiness in their life?" Sophie looked at him. "And if this young woman is the key then why not give her what she wants."

Nate looked at the group as they paused for a moment.

"Guys?"

"Do I get to hit him at least?" Eliot asked.

"Why not? Make it look good. But we're going to need this young woman and a reason to get them in the same place." Nate said.

"I've been seeing stuff on the news about a Senator who is in town and he's throwing a fundraiser," Parker said.

"Security will be a pain," Eliot remarked. "We can't use anything that might look suspicious."

"Well, surely there's a guests list that we can add both their names too?"

"When you say 'we' you mean me," Hardison remark. "I can find a list somewhere."

"Good, Sophie, I need you to find out how Ms. Graham feels about Sterling. Talk her up."

Sophie nodded and smiled.

"Alright, let's go steal a fundraiser," Nate said.

Sophie sat in the car stalking the current address that Coleen lived at.

"Nate, I can't help, but feel that you're a little intrigued by this job." Sophie looked down at her phone.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, the fact that it has to deal with Sterling's only daughter begging us to help get two people together," Sophie said.

"I agree," Parker said.

"Me too, I didn't think the tin man had a heart," Eliot chimed in.

"Hold that thought, here comes Coleen. Wish me luck?" Sophie got out of the car and slipped out the car.

Sophie walked in Coleen's direction and bumped into you.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry." Sophie knelt down and picked up her phone.

"It's alright," Coleen said and grabbed her phone.

Coleen looked up at Sophie and wrinkled her brow.

"Something the matter?"

"You're Sophie Devereaux."

"What?" Sophie laughed.

"You're one of the thieves, Sterling hired." Coleen looked at her and nodded. "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Sophie, stay with her. Find anything you can get out of her about her feelings." Nate watched Sophie struggling. "Come on, you got this."

"Yes, but who are you?"

"That a girl, Soph," Nate said.

"Sterling's…" Coleen looked over Sophie's shoulder and she narrowed her eyes. "Tell your team to step down, Devereaux."

Sophie paused for a moment.

"Nate, we need to bring her into this," Sophie said.

"We're risking this job, Soph."

"Nate, just trust me."

"Alright, team we're bringing in Graham."

"Nate, you can't be serious. That's like leading a fox into the hen house," Eliot said. "She's Interpol just like our buddy."

"Sophie's been outted." Nate looked at Sophie stranded with an Interpol agent.

He opened the door and got out. He walked over to Sophie and Coleen. He looked at both women and Coleen stared at him.

"Nathan Ford in the flesh," Coleen said. "This is intriguing."

"You know who we are thanks to Sterling. Here's the deal, we actually need your help."

"Call, Sterling I don't do private favors." Coleen started to walk away.

"Ms. Graham, he's in a bit of trouble. We're here to help him out, but you're the only one who can help us."

Coleen stared at Nate. She looked at Sophie and she nodded.

"How can I help him?"

"You can answer a question that might help us?" Nate said.

"I can't answer any private questions that relate to cases."

"But you can answer this one. How long have you been in love with Jim Sterling?" Nate asked.

She stepped back and looked away. Nate watched her facial expression and her gaze as it glazed over.

"We know that the two of you have had some sort of relationship other than work." Nate said.

"Who told you that?"

"His daughter."

Coleen wrinkled her brow at them. "That can't be possible. No one knows anything."

"Don't under estimate her, Ms. Graham. Sterling is her father. Any thing that can give you two up?"

She looked at them and shook her head.

"Sterling and I were careful."

"Ask her about a touch, some agents live by codes. A hand signal ,a wink ,something," Eliot remarked.

Nate looked at her. "How about a hand signal?"

"I would always grab his arm or lightly touch his shoulder. Nothing really noticeable."

"Olivia, must have seen something at the concourse."  
>"When did you know?" Sophie asked.<p>

"In Venice. I wanted to tell him then."

"What happened in Venice?" Nate asked.

"I was shot on a mission. What does this have to do with Sterling being in trouble?"

Nate and Sophie looked at each other.

"We've been hired to help the two of you finally tell each other the truth." Sophie smiled. "Everyone deserves that chance to actually have love in their lives."

"Tell her we hate the bastard," Eliot said. "And we're only doing this because his kid came to Nate with big puppy dog eyes."

"Who has puppy dog eyes?" Parker remarked.

"No one Parker."

"We need your help then?" Nate said.

Coleen nodded and looked away. "He's not going to be easy to break. I've only seen him break and that was in Venice. Other than that he's been stone cold and keeping whatever emotions off the grid."

"Not if I get a hold of him for drugging me," Eliot remarked.

"Enough, Eliot!" everyone said.

"What!"

"We get it!" Hardison said.

"If you wouldn't mind we'd like you to come with us to work something out."

"Alright. Could I meet you somewhere?"

"Café up the street."

"Alright." Coleen nodded.

The team sat at a table and Coleen came in. She sat down with them and looked at them. Hardison turned his laptop for all to see.

"Thanks for showing," Nate said.

"If it's for Jim." Coleen looked at them.

"Let me ask you something, Coleen. How is that you are attracted to him?" Eliot leaned over.

"Eliot!" Sophie snapped.

"What?" Eliot looked at her.

"Can we get to business?" Nate asked

They all turned toward Hardison and he started his presentation.

"Alright, Senator Bryant is supposed to have a fundraiser in two days. Like Eliot said, security is going to be tight. And you have to be on the list. In order for you to be on the list you better have deep pockets. This guy is seriously looking for high rollers. Nate and Sophie, I've made some fake accounts for you both. Eliot, guess what you're doing."

"Security."

"Exactly. Parker you're going to stick with me. This is how we get into Sterling's house. Olivia is going to give Sterling a reason to get out of the house. We're going slip a false invitation that has a two day old stamp on it. In hopes that he'll notice it. But according to Olivia he doesn't like social events of the sort. But being who she is she's going to push the subject."

"Ms. Graham, is there anything you can think of that might break Sterling. Something that might make him fight for what he wants?" Nate asked.

"No, I've only been on the team for a year."

"What if she was engaged?" Sophie asked.

"That might work. How about she's engaged to the Senator. Senator Bryant is a single man." Nate looked at them.

Coleen wrinkled her brow at them. She was new to the cons that were being laid out in front of her. She took a deep breath and let it out. There was so much preparation to do that she didn't think they could pull it off.

"I can get us on the list, but you have to go through someone above my level," Coleen said.

"That wouldn't be a problem, Hardison can do something about that."

"I can get you into my mother's office. In fact she's here."

Eliot leaned over and looked at Coleen.

"Your mother is Interpol?"

"My mother runs Interpol," Coleen leaned forward.

"Now, I know why Sterling likes this girl."

"You're wrong, Spencer."

"Oh, now I know she really likes him." Eliot smirked. "Nate, how sure can we be sure that this won't snowball in the wrong direction?"

"We don't."

"Matters of the heart are not easy to predict," Sophie remarked. "Sometimes that person really refuses to admit that they are in love."

Nate looked at her and she raised her brow at him. He smiled and put his arm around her.

"That wouldn't be me?" Nate said. "Ms. Graham, I think it's time your mother met the real reason Sterling went to Dubai."

Coleen and Nate took the elevator to an office building in the uptown area. She looked out the window of the glass elevator and sighed. It wasn't going to be easy to persuade her mother to help out a bunch of con artists to help her finally get what she wants. If it were up to her mother she would have already found some way to fire Sterling.

"She's not going to listen to me." Coleen looked at Nate.

"She might. Have you told her how you feel?"

Coleen looked at Nate and shook her head. It wasn't her place to disobey direct orders from her mother.

"Sometimes you have to stand up for what is right. Isn't that the whole purpose of what you do? Capture bad guys for the right of humanity. How is this any different, Ms. Graham?"

"You'll see."

The elevator opened and she pulled out her ID card out. She walked down the hall and slid her card. She lifted her badge up to the camera. The door unlocked and she looked at Nate. Her heart raced as she walked to the end office. She knocked and waited.

The door opened and her mother's assistant opened the door.

"I'm here to see my mother," Coleen said. "I have some sensitive information for her ears only."

The assistant nodded and walked out. Coleen looked at Nate and told him to come in. She stood in front of her mother stiff as a solider waiting to be addressed by the general.

"Nathan Ford, since when does my daughter bring a thief into my mist?" Her mother didn't look up at all.

Nate looked at Coleen and she gave a nod.

"You're daughter came to us. And I'm not a thief."

"You're still telling yourself that lie, Nathan." Eleanor looked up at him. "Coleen, please step out of the room so I can have a word with Mr. Ford."

Coleen nodded and turned on her heels. She shut the door behind her and took a deep breath.

"Good luck, Mr. Ford. I'll wait in the lobby for you." Coleen walked down the hall.

Nate looked at the sophisticated older woman. She stood up and folded a file.

"I just got the report from my daughter's trip to Dubai. And your name came up in it. Now why would you and your little team of bandits have anything to do with Interpol?"

"One of your agents." Nate looked at her.

It seemed like hours before Nate got out of the office. He walked down the hall and glanced around.

"Meet at the hotel team we have some add ons provide by Mother Bear," Nate said.

Olivia glanced around before she went to the hotel. She knocked on the door and Eliot opened it. She gave a smile and walked past him. Her gaze looked around the room that became the teams' headquarters.

"Love what you did with the place." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks for coming, Olivia," Nate said. "Have a seat."

She looked over and saw Coleen standing in the corner.

"Agent Graham," Olivia said.

Coleen pushed off the wall and hugged her. "Hello, dear."

Olivia looked at Nate and his team. Sophie grabbed Nate's arm and he looked at her.

"So, what's going on?"

"Here, don't lose this, Little Sterling," Parker said placing something in her hand.

She looked at Parker then down at her hand.

"Don't worry, it's an endearing name," Hardison said.

"A lapel pin?"

"Not just a lapel pin. It's a one way transmitter…designed by me. We hear everything that your dad will say without him ever knowing. It'll help out our game a little. It also measures the waves of his voice…meaning it's like a lie detector too. No batteries required." Hardison looked at her.

"Olivia, we need you to get your dad out the house. We're going to make him a little paranoid." Nate looked at her.

Olivia pursed her lips together and thought.

"She's just like, Sterling," Parker said. "Scary."

"Parker."

"Sorry."

"As long as she doesn't turn out to be like him," Eliot mumbled.

"Eliot." Sophie looked at him.

"What?"

_**Evening of the Fundraiser**_

"Alright team let's get into places," Nate said. "Olivia just informed me they're on their way."

"You know how to use these. Just listen to what I have to say, Ms. Graham. I'll tell you what you can say." Sophie handed her an ear piece. "Are you ready for this?"

Coleen nodded. "I've blown up buildings, chased crooks all over the world I think I can handle this."

"Sometimes when something directly affects you it can be a little more than someone can handle."

"Soph, need you in position." Nate looked around the room.

"Good luck."

"Eliot, as soon as you see Sterling leave the fundraiser I need you to do whatever you can to keep him there until we can get Eleanor in position."

"I'll take care of it," Eliot remarked. "I got unfinished business."

"Don't beat him up to much."

"I can't promise you that, Nate. He drugged me it's personal."

"Everything with you is personal, Eliot." Parker stood in the lobby.

As soon as Sterling and Olivia walked into the lobby of the hotel it was time for the game to begin.

"Nate, they just arrived," Parker said.

"Thanks, Parker." Nate swirled to the bar. "Let's play match maker."

"I think I just threw up in my mouth. Don't ever say those words again, Nate," Eliot remarked.

Nate watched as Olivia walked off on her own and Sterling made his way to the bar.

"Soph, Olivia, You're on."

Nate looked at Sterling as he looked around and smirked.

"I know that look very well," Nate said.

He saw Sterling gave him a look. Nate smiled and swirled the whiskey around. He could see that Sterling didn't stop scanning the room as they talked. When Nate saw Sterling's stare fall to where Sophie and Olivia were.

"Tell her to stay away from my daughter."

"Relax, Jim, Olivia could use some advice for a woman. Just let her talk and be social. After all Olivia needs someone to talk about things she can't talk to you about. What's the harm?"

"Alot." Sterling slid the glass to Nate and he took the other one. "Don't drink yourself to nothing, Nate."

Sophie glanced from the corner of her eye as she saw Sterling making his way. "Alright, Olivia just act like I told you something about your father."

"Alright."

Sterling approached them and Sophie turned and faced him. She smiled at him.

"Sterling," Sophie said.

"Sophie."

"Dad, Ms. Devereaux was telling me that she worked with you in the past." Olivia looked at him.

"She would be lying, since I don't work with thieves," Sterling remarked.

"It was just a little chit chat, Sterling. No harm," Sophie said. "She's a lovely girl."

"I can't say the same for you." Sterling walked Olivia away.

Sophie turned to Nate as he watched.

"Ms. Graham, he's all yours," Sophie said.

She walked over to Nate and took a seat beside him. She grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I wonder how they met," Sophie said.

"Don't tell me you've taken a shine to this case?" Nate leaned his head on hers.

"I think the whole idea of two people from different backgrounds falling in love is intriguing. I mean look at us, Nate. You and I were like them…kind of. I was a thief and you were chasing me."

Nate smiled and watched as Coleen approached Sterling. He saw Sterling look at her hand.

"Alright, he saw the ring," Nate said.

"Coleen, you got him. Tell him something that will get to him more." Sophie talked her through.

"You're different, Sterling. Empty inside." Coleen looked at him. "Afraid."

"There it is. Look at his face."

"Dad's upset, I can see it." Olivia glanced over at Sophie and Nate. "What now?"

"Olivia, when Ms. Graham leaves find something to say to him. Something that might change his mind to go after her," Nate said. "He's not a feel good person."

Olivia nodded and looked at Sterling.

"Dad, tell her," Olivia said.

He looked at Olivia and kissed her head.

"Tell her what, Liv?"

"You know. Tell her you need her. Tell her that she means the world to you. You know that stuff." Olivia smiled.

Sterling shook his head and took a seat. "It's too late for that."

"Never too late." Olivia looked at him.

"Oh, she's good," Nate said.

"I told you she's just like Sterling," Eliot said.

"Little Sterling," Parker said.

"How was that?" Coleen came in.

"You did marvelous, Coleen. Sterling is still watching you." Sophie stared at him.

"Eleanor's on her way," Eliot chimed in.

"Good."

Through out the party they kept their eye on Sterling. He didn't make much movement. He did what he did best and observed. Nate looked at Sophie and she nodded.

"Make the band play slow a number for the moment." Nate said.

Sophie got up and walked around the guests and headed to the bandstand.

"Fellas, would you mind playing something a little more romantic?" Sophie smiled. "My fiancé and I would love to have one dance."

"Certainly," the band leader said.

She smiled and looked at Nate. "How's that?"

"Good job, Soph."

After the speeches the music began to play and Sophie looked at Nate.

"How about you and I have one dance. I don't see why we can't interact."

"What exactly are you thinking?"

"My charm that might help push the envelope." Sophie stood up and Nate nodded.

They walked to the dance floor and danced. They watched as Sterling danced with his daughter. They listened to the conversation between them. She looked at Nate and smiled.

"He's just a scared guy." Sophie leaned her head against Nate's chest.

"I have to give him this, that at least he's finally showing some kind of emotion." Nate said.

"He's showed emotions like sarcasm, anger...those types."

Sophie kissed Nate's cheek.

"I'm going to work my magic. Olivia, I'm heading your way don't let your father see me." Sophie looked over her shoulder at Nate.

She walked over to them.

"May I cut in?" Sophie asked.

Sterling looked over his shoulder and Olivia smiled and nodded. He slightly muttered for her to come back. Sophie took over and tried to get a little more out of Sterling. She could see he was relentless to show anymore emotions than he did about Coleen. And when the song ended there might have not been any hope.

"Thanks for the dance," she said.

She walked back and looked at Nate. He shook his head as she smiled.

"And there he goes," Nate said.

They looked over and saw Sterling shuffle Olivia towards the door. She looked over at them and Nate nodded.

They continued to listen the dialogue between father and daughter. Nate and Sophie looked at each other.

"Eliot, what's Eleanor's position."

"I'm escorting her to the room now," Eliot replied.

"Olivia, need you to delay."

Sophie turned off her ear piece and looked at Nate.

"It's personal, now. We shouldn't be listening to them. Nate, if Sterling listens to his daughter then we didn't do any of this."

Nate grabbed Sophie's hand and kissed it.

"A little longer," Nate said.

"A little longer before we pack up and go." Sophie's eyes were soft.

"There was something that Eleanor told me when I was at her office that made realize that maybe she too was afraid to let her daughter be happy."

_ "So, why stop your daughter from even seeing him?"_

_ "Because it would be her father and I all over again. My daughter is like her father, impulsive and irresponsible to rules. He would have gladly found any which way to break a few rules to bring justice to the world. And I push a lot of rules, but I find ways that would help progress my career." _

_ "I see, but what if they aren't like you?"_

_ "Mr. Ford, do you have children?"_

_ "No, I don't."_

_ "All children are like their parents and we try to push them away from the same life we led. And when we see them make the same mistakes as you do you wonder why they didn't listen. When I found out about my daughter and Sterling I could only see disaster. So, I took matters in my own hand to hopefully stop what was going on."_

_ "But it didn't work. You daughter ended up in Dubai with Sterling to rescue his daughter. So, why not see what may come of this? Your daughter is in love with him despite how much you don't want to see it she'll continue what she does best. And if I know Sterling he'll make sure she's alright. He doesn't want another incident…he's careful."_

_ "I can't promise, Mr. Ford that I will ever approve of this relationship. But I will because you speak highly of Jim. I'll try to see it for what it might be."_

_ "You're just a parent wanting to protect your daughter. What parent wouldn't?"_

"Nate, I got Sterling," Eliot said.

"We're heading down there."

Nate looked at Sophie and smiled. "Let's finish this."

He helped her down off the stool and called Parker to bring Olivia back. They headed down the hall to the room and waited outside. Coleen walked up and looked at them.

"He's all yours, Ms. Graham." Nate smiled.

"I do have to ask one question before you go in," Eliot said.

Coleen looked at him and raised a brow.

"Why Sterling? Why not some other agent?"

"Eliot?"

"What! It's an honest question. I mean I think we have the right to know why we're helping the two faced bastard."

Coleen smiled and looked at Eliot.

"He's a good man deep inside. He would have sacrificed everything and anything to keep his people safe."

"Expect for us?"

"No, you all were never in danger. And who really drugged you Spencer, was me."

Eliot looked at her.

"Eliot, you got played by a girl!" Hardison said. "Nice one!"

"Sterling had nothing to do with drugging you. He might have taken the credit because he wanted to mess with you."

Coleen smiled and Nate slipped the key into the lock. She walked in and shut the door.

"Now there's two of them," Eliot said.

Nate gave Eliot's shoulder a pat and Eliot shook his head as he leaned up against the wall.

They walked out the hotel leaving their client to explain why she did it. Nate, Sophie, Eliot, Parker, and Hardison sat on the steps.

"So, Nate, why'd you take the case?" Eliot asked.

"Same reason you agreed to," Nate said.

"I didn't agree to it."

"Oh, come on Eliot, you didn't feel the least bit touched that Sterling's daughter wanted to see her father find happiness?" Sophie gave his knee a slap.

"She's just like him."Eliot looked at Sophie. "I don't get the whole Spring-Fall thing? What's a young woman want with an older man?"

"Some people feel more connected with someone who's experienced the world."

"I don't know about you all, but the highlight of my evening was hearing who actually drugged, Eliot," Hardison remarked. "She's slick."

"I like her," Parker said. "Who else can keep Sterling tongue tied for words?"

"Eleanor," Eliot and Nate said.

Parker smiled.

"That's someone I'd like to have seen rip Sterling a new one. She's a tough old bird." Eliot looked at them.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mr. Spencer," Eleanor's voice came from behind.

They all looked over at the sophisticated woman as she stood there. She took a few steps and Nate stood up.

"Mr. Ford, if you are ever interested in being a part of the right side of the law again, give me a call. We could use you and your team at Interpol." She smiled.

Nate took the card and looked at her.

"As of right now you all have records of some sort. How about I make you a deal, you all can be paid off the books for a case. There's a jewel thief in India that we've been looking for. My daughter and Sterling are already briefed about it. If I sign off on the case I'd like a different team to follow them."

"I'll have to talk to…"

"A jewel thief?" Parker chirped.

"You had to say something." Hardison looked at Eleanor.

"I'm not working with Sterling again." Eliot stood next to Nate. "Or Coleen."

Eleanor looked at Eliot.

"What if I told you there are plenty of people to hit other than Sterling?"

Eliot paused for a moment.

"How many?"

Eleanor looked at Nate.

"Nate, its jewels," Sophie whispered.

"Thief," Parke leaned over.

"Alright, we're in."

"Good, I'll have Sterling brief you." Eleanor walked down the steps


End file.
